hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Dust/Overview
|age = 30sHAZBIN HOTEL Charity Sketch Request Stream ft. Vivziepop, Cherri Bomb, and Angel Dust! |date_of_death = 1947 |cause_of_death = Drug overdose |likes = |dislikes = His feet Storms Being squeezed Losing credibility |species = Human (formerly) Spider Demon |gender = Male |sexuality = Gay |abilities = Retractable set of arms Venomous bite Can sense storms Can jump incredibly high Cooking Skilled with guns Bilingualism |occupation = Adult Film Star Patient at The Happy Hotel |relatives = Arackniss (older brother) Molly (twin sister) Henroin (father) Unnamed Mother |friends = Charlie Vaggie (frenemy) Cherri Bomb (best friend) Alastor Husk (one-sided) Niffty |enemies = Vaggie (frenemy) Sir Pentious |others = Valentino (boss) Fat Nuggets (pet) Travis (client) |status = Active |voice_actor = Michael Kovach |first_appearance = The Pilot |romantic_interests = }}Anthony, more commonly known as Angel Dust, is an adult film star and the first patron at the Happy Hotel. A spider demon who elected to be the first the Hotel is to redeem, his selfish actions of using the Hotel as a rent-free living space threatens to jeopardize Charlie's dream. Appearance Angel is estimated to stand around 8-9'00" tall, he has a slender build with fluffy white hair and pink details on his fur, including a pink heart on the back of his head. He wears notable eye shadow and eyeliner and while both of his irises are pink, his left eye has a dark schlera and no pupil. He also possesses a single golden fang among his sharp teeth, a trait he shares with his boss, Valentino. One of Angel's most noticeable features is his prominent chest, which often confuses fans and other characters alike regarding his gender. The chest is composed entirely of fur, pushed up by the tightness of his jacket, and he frequently treats it as though it were a pair of breasts. Angel's normal attire consists of a white suit with pink stripes, a black and pink bow tie, a black choker, pink gloves, a black miniskirt and long black thigh high heel boots. These boots are sometimes shown with pink stripes in official artwork, but these stripes do not appear in the show. Though usually depicted with six limbs, Angel has a third retractable set of arms that he can summon to use at will. Personality Angel is very sarcastic and sassy and has no problem with being reckless at the expense of others. He's known to be a bit of a prankster, switching between playful and easily destructive as he pleases. His humor tends to be crude or crass, and he makes a lot of dirty jokes. Angel's attitude can be considered blunt yet with a sense of style, always carrying a flirtatious and confident persona everywhere he goes. He also shown to be bit of a narcissistic since Angel believe most of the demons in Hell are ugly freaks and saying how his body is flawless. However, that persona can be knocked when Angel is either dealing with his boss or when his looks are insulted. He avoids holding emotional relationships with others and tends to be a loose cannon with most of the other cast. Deep down Angel actually does have a caring side for the people he cares about. During the turf war, he quickly pushed Cherri out of the way when an egg boi was about to shoot them both with a gun. Then he noticed his teasing about the hotel’s lack of people was upsetting Charlie, he stop laughing and tried to comfort her but decide to leave her alone. Abilities 'Natural Abilities' *'Demon Transformation': Like every other Demon, Angel possesses the ability to turn into his Full Demon form at his own will. 'Skillset' * Bilingualism: Angel is fluent in both Italian and English. * Weapon Proficiency: Angel can handle weapons with ease, specifically firearms and explosives. His knowledge regarding weapons are taught to him by Cherri Bomb. * Sensitivity: Angel can sense incoming storms from a mile away. * Flexibility: Angel's body is proven to be quite flexible as he was able to remove the chains that were restraining him with ease. * Athleticism: Since Angel is based on the jumping spider, he is able to jump incredible heights. 'Unique Abilities' * Retractable Arms: Angel has a third set of arms that he keeps hidden and only uses them as his last resort. * Venomous Bite: Angel's bite can poison his victim, making them fall ill. 'Weaponry' * Firearms: Angel has a vast collection of firearms that he uses throughout his battles. He is first seen handling a Thompson gun in the pilot and can be seen handling six other guns in the prequel comic. Galleries *Angel Dust/Gallery *Angel Dust/Designs Trivia * Angel is Italian. * Angel's overall design is based on the jumping spider family of arachnids and his legs allow him to jump incredibly high. The one thing Angel doesn't like about this demon form is his feet. According to Vivziepop, Angel's third set of limbs are retractable to be merciful to the animators. * Angel, alongside Alastor, is the hardest to write for Vivziepop because she doesn't know all the details of the period of time where they come from and since they are based on some complex emotions she has had in her life.SURPRISE HAZBIN HOTEL Q and A! ** Angel and Alastor are also two of the first characters Vivzie has ever created and are two of her personal favorites. ** Creating Angel Dust was an emotional rollercoaster ride for Viv as it helped her go through a toxic relationship. *Despite being gayhttps://twitter.com/VivziePop/status/1080414803435302912, Angel is willing to sleep with women in exchange for money. **At the Momocon 2019 Hazbin Hotel panel, when asked by a fan if Angel will be getting a boyfriend, Vivziepop said he will at some point in the series, but gave zero indication as to who it may be. * Before his human name was confirmed, his original name was Martin, but this is no longer canon. **The name Anthony may come from the word "antonia", which means "priceless/praiseworthy and or beautiful". * The majority of Angel's family are in Hell and they all take the form of spiders with drug-based names.VIVZIE STREEM- MONDAYS AMIRITE -#3 When asked if Angel keeps in contact with any of them, Vivziepop replied she cannot say as it may be explored in the show. * Angel enjoys going to the aquarium. His favorite fish is said to be blobfish and angelfish.VIVZIE STREEM- WHORES THE LOOK YAM -#8 * According to Vivziepop, Angel got into sex work pretty early on in life and rejected his family's mob business right away. * According to Vivizepop, Angel has a soft spot for children. However, he would be the "friendly irresponsible" type around them where he wouldn't act inappropriately around them but would still swear. * According to Vivziepop, there's a reason why Angel is so brightly colored.VIVZIE STREEM- Let's Get it Started HAH -#2 * When asked if there's a kill he's really proud of in the Ask Angel QnA livestream #1, Seth Atkinson said in Angel's voice to stay tuned for that because that's some fun stuff for later. * Angel and Molly are fraternal twins and not identical twins..VIVZIE STREEM- Test Test -#1 * According to Vivziepop, Blitzo and Angel Dust would be kicked out of a Medieval Times restaurant for various shenanigans.VIVZIE STREEM- WHATS IN THE BOX -#7 * According to Ashley, if she were to describe Angel Dust with a My Chemical Romance song, it would be "Mama".HuniCast Halloween 2019 Stream * Angel can play both the trumpet and accordion. References